Little Red
by NaughtyRice
Summary: Tamaki gets invited to his grandmother's house. Unfortunately, as he's set to go, his clothes get all ruined! The only clothes the club has available is a Little Red Riding Hood costume. Worse than that, his limo is being serviced and he has to walk. But none of that is anything compared to the wolf that's waiting for him in the park. crossoverxInuyasha, yaoi, crackpairing


"Agh! My clothes are totally ruined! Why don't you watch what you're doing, Hikaru?" Tamaki stood in the center of the room, his clothes entirely soaked with tea, dripping down his shirt and onto his pants. He looked frustrated and about ready to strangle Hikaru.

"Haha, who said I was TRYING to AVOID you," Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him.

"Argh, well, do we have anything ELSE I can wear? My grandmother would be livid if I came in like this," Tamaki sighed. "It's rare that she summons me to the main house so I need to look decent at least..."

"I'm sorry, Tamaki... but it looks as though all we have is this costume," Kyouya pulled a costume out of a nearby trunk.

"RED RIDING HOOD?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Tamaki was enraged. "MY GRANDMOTHER WILL HAVE A HEART ATTACK ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki but all our other costumes and clothes are off to be washed. Honey tripped and knocked an entire cake into the chest... this was the only thing that the cake didn't touch," Kyouya shook his head.

"This is ridiculous! My grandmother will kill me," Tamaki sighed. "Well, maybe I can wear it to the outer house and go change... Fine. I'll put the stupid thing on, but this is all your FAULT, Hikaru!"

"Revenge is sweet," Hikaru grinned. Kaoru sat next to him, looking equally amused.

"Give me that," Tamaki snatched it up and went to the back room to put it on. "Urgh I look horrible!"

"Did you do the makeup?" Hikaru yelled. In unison the twins yelled, "Makeup makeup makeup!"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not doing MAKEUP!" Tamaki yelled back. He came out a moment later, looking angry. "I'm calling my limo before anyone else sees me like this!"

"Aw, but, Tamaki, you're beautiful," Kaoru grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki was ruffled, before looking at himself in the mirror. "Well, I certainly am, though, aren't I?" He turned and admired himself.

"Absolutely! 100% lady!" Both twins agreed, emphatically.

"Man, I have some really weird friends..." Haruhi sighed.

"Ah! But you love us for it anyway, don't you, Haruhi?" Tamaki said, eagerly.

"... Yeah. Something like that. I guess."

"Anyway, I'm calling my limo," Tamaki pulled out his phone and dialed a number, waiting. He ordered them to meet him at the school and he paused, suddenly confused. "What do you mean? … Serviced? What does that mean? … Can't it wait? … I have to be there as soon as... Argh! Never mind!" he hung up. "My limo can't take me to grandmother's. I'll need to get a ride from one of you."

"Sorry, Tamaki, I have a very important meeting with my father shortly," Kyouya shook his head.

"We can't help you, our mother wants to go shopping with us," the twins said, together. "Sorry, Tamaki."

Tamaki, stunned, looked over at Haruhi.

"Sorry, sempai, I don't even have a car... I take the bus, or walk," Haruhi said, embarrassed.

"I have to WALK? Like this! People will think I'm some kind of pervert!" Tamaki sighed. "Fine, I guess I better get going..."

"Sempai, maybe you should wear the makeup, then people will just think you're a really pretty, flat-chested girl," Haruhi suggested.

"I hate to say it... but you're right! I have to take one for the team!... also, I think I'm going to stuff... I can't be flat-chested," Tamaki said, brightly, going into the back room.

Haruhi sighed, doubling over. "My friends are such freaks..."

Tamaki walked along, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a beautiful girl or if they knew he was a boy... either way, no one said anything, and Tamaki wasn't about to speak up. "I think it'll be faster if I cut through the park," he said to himself, turning and walking through the park. "It should cut my time in half... I've never visited this park before."

He walked through the park, suddenly feeling a chill in the air. "I've got a bad vibe about this..." the sky, which had been clear, was now cloudy and dark. Tamaki looked over at a dirty, broken looking table, and up at a decripit building which leaned scarily. "... I-is this a... commoner's park?" he said, in a fearful voice. "People get mugged in places like this! And I'm a beautiful girl! I'll just have to be extra careful..."

Tamaki walked slowly through the park, coming to a very thick clump a trees and a rickety looking path through the forest. He took a deep breath and continued walking, his feet dragging on the path.

What Tamaki didn't realize was that above him, high in the trees, a pair of hungry, watchful eyes followed him. The realization occured just a few moments later when the figure dropped from the trees ahead of him, causing Tamaki to jump, startled. "Ahh!" He staggered back, protecting his face. "It's a mugger!"

"Well, well, what lovely eyes you have," the wolf's eyes glittered dangerously. "You'll make a delicious meal for me and my people... where are you headed, delicious one?"

"Aghh! A wolf!" Tamaki said, surprised. "A wolf person! Oh wait, it's just someone in a costume!" he brightened. "You did that really well! I almost thought you were serious... since you asked, I'm headed to my grandmother's house..."

"I AM serious-"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh! What's your name, stranger? It's so weird to see other people in costumes, is there a LARP going on here?" he looked around.

"... My name is Koga, the wolf," Koga snarled. "And I'm not in a costume."

"Haha your tail looks so real! Can I touch it?" Tamaki walked over to it and grabbed it. "Wow, it FEELS real too!"

"It IS real!" Koga said, frustrated. He grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder, pushing him against a tree. "Look here, woman, I don't normally threaten to kill and eat women but my people are very hungry," he flashed his fangs at Tamaki.

"You're so committed to your character! What high school do you attend? You would be almost a perfect fit for the club I run at my school," Tamaki said, brightly.

Koga snarled and pushed him against a tree. "Idiot! I said I was... urgh,"

"Well, I've got to get going. My grandmother would be furious if I was late," Tamaki waved at him and took off through the forest, his fears assuaged.

Koga snarled. "I'm going to get that girl if it's the last thing I do. No one makes a fool out of me."

Tamaki arrived at the outer house, changing quickly into his grandmother appropriate clothing. He went up to the inner house, standing awkwardly in the hall. He heard his grandmother call him in, in a scratchy and deep voice. "Grandmother," Tamaki said, entering the dark room. "You sound ill, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine. Come closer, young Tamaki,"

Tamaki moved close. "Are you sure you're not ill?" he questioned, in a concerned voice. It was hard to see in the room. He took his grandmother's hand.

"Well, perhaps I am a bit sick..." there was a weak cough.

"Grandmother, your hands are so large, and warm. Are they swollen?"

"No, Tamaki, they're all the better to hold you with."

"And you have so much hair, grandmother..."

Koga threw off the blanket, grinning wildly. "Because this is a trap,"

Tamaki leapt to his feet, startled. "What? Wh- Koga? What are you..."

"I tied up your grandmother and stuffed her in the closet," Koga grinned. "I told you I would take you back to my clan for a feast and I meant it."

"You're crazy!"

"... Wait, you're a guy?" Koga made a face. "Ugh. You're one sick guy, you know that?"

"I'm sick? You're the one who tied up my grandmother!" Tamaki blurted, embarrassed.

"Look here, kid!" Koga got on his knees. "You just made my situation that much easier because I can kill a guy with no problem."

"If it's food you want, I can give you food!" Tamaki insisted.

"Oh really? Are you telling the truth?" Koga bared his teeth, moving closer to Tamaki. He gripped his chin in his hand. "You gonna feed my entire clan, kid?... You know, you made a really pretty girl."

"If you promise to leave immediately, I'll give you whatever you want!"

Koga brought him close, pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue in between Tamaki's lips. Tamaki was surprised but softened a bit. He pushed him away. "W-wh-wh... what... what are you doing?" he managed.

"You said I would get anything I wanted," Koga smirked.

"I... wolves mate for life or something, don't they! I don't want that!"

"Damn, kid, you're gullible. Just get me some food and I'll be on my way," Koga grinned.

Tamaki took him back to the main house and bought him a ton of food from the supermarket. Koga walked away happy. Tamaki waved at his retreating back, feeling sick. I can't believe my first kiss was to that psycho... I need to wash my mouth out. Yuck... I feel like I'm forgetting something, Tamaki thought as he got into the limo.

In the main house, in the closet of his grandmother's bedroom, his grandmother sat, tense and silent, waiting for someone to come in and find her.


End file.
